warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
The Furies
Synopsis Ares sits in a throne while three woman dance for him. He is not pleased though, as he tells them that he is not there for them to dance for him. He tells the one that he wants them to judge Xena. The Furies then judge Xena guilty. When they are debating which punishment she should get, persecution or madness, Ares suggests that they give her both punishments. Xena and Gabrielle place a bet on who can win a race, and while they are running, Xena spots a gang of men who want to collect the bounty that is on Xena’s head. Meanwhile, the Furies are working their magic and make her go insane, as she is fighting. She continues the fight in a lunatic style, and ends up winning , even with going crazy. Xena is acting strange and Gabrielle notices. Gabrielle then questions why Xena is not more concerned about the bounty that is out on her head, so Xena goes back over to a man, and asks him an odd question. Gabrielle then steps in and asks him who put the bounty out on Xena’s head. The man confesses that it was a priest at the Furies’ temple. Gabrielle then understands and tells Xena that the Furies give madness. She pleads with Xena to go to the temple to figure it all out, and she agrees. That night, Xena is making a head dress of flowers and tries to tell Gabrielle that she is not crazy, but Gabrielle will not listen, so Gabrielle goes to sleep. After Gabrielle wakes up a while later, she finds that Xena is not there, so she goes to look for Xena. She finds Xena standing in front of a bunch of people, naked, and screaming about wrongs they have done. Xena then realizes that there is something wrong with her, and Gabrielle pushes her on to go to the temple. Xena and Gabrielle reach the temple and the priest does not seem phased to see them there. The priest says that he knows that there must be there because they know about the bounty that is out on Xena. The priest then explains to Xena and Gabrielle that the Furies gave Xena her the punishment of insanity because she did not take revenge out on the person who killed her father. Xena is shocked to hear that she has to avenge his murder, so she runs out of the temple quickly. While she is running, she starts to hallucinate, but that does not slow her down. When Gabrielle catches up with Xena, she is saddened to see Xena in such a far gone state. Gabrielle tells Xena that they must go and find who is responsible for the death of Xena’s father, but Xena is too far gone to care. At a village, Xena is wondering around in a not so great state of mind when some men try to attack her. She manages to get out of the situation, but only to find another situation. She goes to a little tavern, but she lands in the friendliest of hands, her mothers. Cyrene, Xena’s mother, is there to take care of Xena in her fragile condition. When Gabrielle catches up with Xena, she finds Xena asleep and Cyrene watching over her, worried. Cyrene knew about the Furies punishment. Gabrielle pleads with her to tell her who murdered Xena’s father. She tells Cyrene that they need to know so they can kill the culprit or else Xena will be forced to continue living life insane. Cyrene then confesses that it was her who killed her husband. Cyrene tells Xena about all that happened. She tells Xena that her father came home drunk one night, saying that they had to sacrifice Xena to Ares. Cyrene tells Xena that she would not let him kill Xena, so she killed him. Gabrielle then remembers of another similar situation of a man who was driven insane who was forced to kill his mother, so Gabrielle decides that she will go to the town where he lives and see if killing his mother worked, and helped him become sane again. After Gabrielle leaves, Xena is not sympathetic with her mother, and is filled with insanity. She leaves quickly, to avoid letting the insanity take control and the risk of killing her mother. While she is walking, Ares goes to her, and tries to convince her to kill her mother. In the veil of insanity, Ares makes sense to Xena. He tells her that it will please the Furies and she will regain her mind again. Xena then tells him that she does not want to risk never getting her mind back again, and will only kill her mother if the Furies are there watching her kill her mother. Xena goes to her mother, and threatens her, saying that she needs to kill her. Cyrene tells Xena that she is willing to die to help Xena regain control of her sanity. She then agrees to go with Xena. When Gabrielle reaches the town, she sees the man who had the same trial by the Furies. She then sees that killing his mother did not work. A man told him that yes he did have to kill his mother for killing his father, but suffered a bigger punishment by living with the knowledge that he killed his own mother. Meanwhile, at the temple, Ares is filled with joy as Xena is ready to kill her mother. Gabrielle runs in and tries to stop Xena, but Ares ends up shutting up Gabrielle. Xena then gets confused as to why she is killing her mother. Xena then asks why she should kill her mother for her fathers death, when her father was alive. Xena then says that she believes that Ares is really her father, as her mother has already told her the story of how Xena was conceived. She told Xena that her father came home early from war for one night. Gabrielle then tells the Furies how that is Ares thing, to disguise himself as a woman’s husband while he is at war, and sleep with them. The Furies get curious, and start to believe that Ares is trying to get Xena to stay insane just so he can have her on his side, and not for the reason the Furies want her to be insane, which is justice. Ares and Xena have a fight, and the madness is Xena gives her the edge, as her fighting skills are unpredictable. Xena then frees her mother, and tells the Furies that she deserves her mind again. The Furies are angered and give Xena their mind back. They then tell Ares that they are not pleased with him for betraying their trust, and they tell him that they will be telling the other Gods of his betrayal. Cyrene and Xena have a talk about Cyrene’s guilt of killing Xena’s father. Xena tells her that she has moved past losing her father. Cyrene pleads for Xena’s forgiveness, but Xena will not hear of it, saying that Cyrene does not need it because Cyrene protected her, and that is the important thing. Memorable quotes * Xena: I'm a lunatic with lethal combat skills. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Darien Takle as Cyrene * Kevin Smith as Ares * Asa Lindh as Alceto * Reuben Purchase as Keeper * Gordon Hatfield as Rufinus * Steve Farac-Ciprian as Orestes * Craig Walsh Wrightson as Lysis * Graciela Heredia as Megaera * Celi Foncesca as Tisiphone Background information and notes * This episode was originally planned for the second season, but was bumped to the third season when a decision was made to go with 22 episodes instead of 24. Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * Xena's sanity was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. The Furies, however, will be opening their own lap-dancing variety show off-off-off-Broadway soon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3